


Lovers & friends

by lesbianbey



Category: Freakish (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Single POV, almost everyone is lgbt lbh, completely and utterly rushed, except for zoe but I got something for her, kind of a future character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 00:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15158939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: Two years after the fallout, Grover laments on his current relationships.





	Lovers & friends

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is just as melodramatique as this show. but frfr, freakish needs more fanfic writers to compensate that this show is probably cancelled (like...one actor is arrested and another actor is channeling his inner led zeppelin...issa mess y’all)
> 
> also...of course I was gonna write the gay(TM) and thanks to this fic I wanna write grover/zane and probably nothing else

Living in another town after the fallout has a lot of benefits...like breathing fresh air without wearing a mask, or walking around town without fighting against a bunch of freaks, or eating without worrying about food supply.

Another one, which was kind of a shock, was how things changed between Grover's relationship with Barrett. They weren't on friendly terms back at the school, but after being exiled from the survivor group, their relationship changed. After finding out scary truths, they swore to leave Kent and never come back, not even when things clear up and there are only a few survivors that they knew.

Months after moving away from Kent. Grover found out the actual truth — his friends didn't die. Zoe, Zane, and Anka were the only survivors at the school, excluding the two experiments that his father created, Jake and Birdie. Diesel and Hailey were attacked. They're doing better, but Birdie isn't doing well after losing Hailey amidst Sadie's turning. She's still alive, thanks to his father cracking immortality, but she isn't...ok. Grover hated his father for that and if he ever gets the opportunity to see him again, he won't hesitate to tell him off for creating a genocidal apocalypse for the sole reason to create experiments, causing a lot of casualties including his sister.

As for Kent County, it's a quarantined ghost town. No one found a cure for the freaks so all of them were euthanized and the remaining experiments that made it are becoming citizens. Some of them have no idea of their backgrounds, like Birdie, but they are able to function like adults once they learn to function.

Grover enrolled back to school and got his diploma early. Missing what was actually three weeks of school thanks to the freak accident, he was kind of left back but he proved himself worthy, thanks to his best friend Barrett. It's kind of weird to call Barrett his best friend, but if it weren't for him, Grover would still be wearing rose colored glasses.

The first year is adapting to clean air, education, and resources that he missed for weeks. The second year...was interesting.

Grover doesn't enroll in college. Barrett does. He goes to a local college along with Zoe. They've reconciled and actually started a relationship. Grover wondered what Barrett did for Zoe to forgive him, but whatever it was, it must've been magic. So, to compensate for being a third wheel, he starts talking to Anka...at first.

It's two days of awkward flirting when Anka sits him down.

"I'm gay," she reveals.

Grover widens his eyes. They were just flirting hours ago. "Have you always known or did you just figure it out?

"I always known but I'm still getting used to it," she answers. "I was trying to get with Zane one time which pissed off Violet, but I didn't feel shit when I kissed him. He was a pretty face though. Then...I kissed Zoe that one time when we were locked at that school and it was amazing, even if it was one sided."

"..." Grover is still at a loss for words.

"Listen, I hope this doesn't change the fact that we're friends. I would like that a lot. Aside from Zoe, you're like the only friend I got. Zane never liked me much and Barrett still distrusts me since I'm a Keller. And I would love to get the chance to maim Ollie if I ever see him again, so...I hope this isn't weird for you."

"It isn't."

* * *

Grover has to admit to himself that Anka is the closest female friend he's had ever since Mary turned. She's not even bad of a person to be around...and often, he goads her into talking to other girls since she's a useless lesbian. Then she meets a girl named Maxine and now he, along with Zane, are the only single people in their group. So...he starts befriending Zane again.

They have a strict No Violet rule because Zane is still hurting...and Grover is still hurting in a way as well. He never got the chance to reconcile with her before she actually died and Zane didn't either, so both of them are still bitter. Finding other topics to talk about is hard though but they seem to share the same love for music...and smoking...a lot.

One time, Barrett finds them high off their minds listening to a Kehlani album. "Oh, for fuck's sake."

"Barrett!" Zane and Grover chorus in unison.

"Seems like I have to play only sane man tonight," Barrett mutters angrily as he picks up candy wrappers from the floor. "Seriously, Grover, when are you going to get off your two feet and do something with your life?"

"Are we seriously having this conversation?" Grover hisses.

Zane already is getting up from the floor. "I don't think I should get involved with this lovers' quarrel. See you later, Jones."

Once the door shuts closed, Barrett glares at Grover, then opens a couple windows. "I thought you were gonna get a job, start helping around here...not cope with your loss by using weed and emotional queercore music?"

"Hey, this is not queercore. Just because Kehlani is gay it doesn't mean everything she makes is queercore."

"Whatever, Jones. Clean up your mess and make sure I don't smell that shit in the next hour. Zoe's coming over."

"Great, your girlfriend is coming over. Should I leave this time so I don't hear you two throw down?"

Barrett doesn't reply, but his face does get red. "Fuck you."

"Not sure if you're my type, McIntyre," Grover chides back.

"Just clean up, please."

Grover stops using in his and Barrett's apartment. Zane is always available and he practically lives alone now that his roommate has two jobs and also goes to class so he's never home...apparently. That gives them ample opportunity to do what they want...so one time during a really weird moment, Zane takes the opportunity and kisses Grover instead of their typical shotgunning.

At that moment, Grover understood everything Anka talked about when she kissed Zoe. However, it wasn't one sided.

Their joint was momentarily forgotten as Grover climbs on tip of Zane, his hands wandering down to the hem of Zane's shirt until they smell smoke. "Shit! Not again!" Grover jumps back as Zane acts quickly to tame the small fire on the rug that looks like it's been burnt a couple times before this.

After the fire is extinguished, it's quiet again. Grover comes off his high and downs a bottle of water. "Um...that was...interesting."

"Honestly? I saw it coming."

Grover furrows his eyebrows. "What makes you say that?"

"I don't know...I just kind of knew."

"So, you thought this would be a way to tell me you dig me?"

"Actually, it was supposed to go a different way but this wasn't bad either."

"Oh." Grover's next move surprises the both of them, but he didn't care at that moment. He kisses Zane again, and again.

Their relationship surprises everyone. Zoe is the first to congratulate them, while Anka smirks in satisfying triumph, saying she called it for a little while. Barrett forces a congratulations, but neither Grover nor Zane notice it. They still don't talk about Violet though, but Violet is probably rolling in her grave knowing that her ex-boyfriends are dating each other.

But, they're happy.

* * *

Birdie is finally released from the psychiatric ward weeks after Grover came out to his friends. She's staying with Zoe because she's the only other person with space, and she's going to school soon. She looks healthy, a lot better from when they first met, and even Grover talks about it. Birdie laughs, and it makes him grin to see Birdie so happy after the freak accident took the happiness from her.

She's more than surprised to hear about Grover and Zane.

"Kind of thought it would be you and Barrett, if you had to pick a dude," she says.

Grover scoffs. "Barry's my best friend...or at least I thought he was."

"Don't tell me that asshole is a homophobe—"

"He's not. I would know if he was. But ever since I told him about Zane and me, he's been...distant and cold. What he used to be before the freak accident."

"That's weird," Birdie comments.

"It's weirder to me."

"I would assume so." A shared silence. "Have you heard from Jake lately? He hasn't visited me in months."

"He's actually thrilled that you're released from the psych ward. He's just working a lot right now, but he's coming over later."

Grover invites everyone over for a reunion. Zoe, Jake, and Anka are thrilled to see Birdie again. Barrett only grins and fluffs Birdie's hair without saying anything. Zane does the same, earning a punch from Birdie on the arm. Grover glares at her. "Don't abuse my boyfriend."

"Your boyfriend's a pussy," Birdie smirks.

Barrett keeps his distance the entire time, which upsets Grover even more. Everyone notices. However, no one speaks on it for the sake of Birdie and her recovery. However when everyone leaves, it's a different story. "So, you're gonna keep avoiding me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Grover scoffs. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. You're not an idiot. You created an app for a reason."

"Yeah, and I'm also smart enough to know that book smarts don't make you street smart," Barrett argues.

"So, you know that you've been avoiding me but you're not doing anything to reverse that." Grover crosses his arms and stares at Barrett. "What the fuck is your deal, Barry? Are you insulted by my relationship with Zane—"

"Don't be preposterous, Grove. I'm not that type of person. You know that."

"Do I?"

Barrett narrows his eyes. "What are you insinuating?"

"I'm not insinuating anything. I'm trying to figure out why, all of a sudden, you stopped talking to me after I told you that I was bi and in a relationship with Zane, in confidence, and even tonight when Birdie returns, you're still not talking to me. We've been through way too much to end a friendship like this."

"I agree," Barrett says simply.

"So, fucking talk to me, Barry. What is going on?"

"Nothing...I guess I'm not used to you dating men? You faked being in detention just so you can talk to Violet. And you didn't like Zane after finding out he was the ex and that he worked for Keller Chemical. Plus...I'm the only guy friend you have."

Grover snorts. "That's...true. I can't even lie about that last part." He barely knew Noodle before he died, he always managed to push both LaShawn and Diesel's buttons, and other guy friends he had are now dead. He tried a friendship with Zane, only for that to upgrade to something more. Then there's Ollie, who did everyone dirty but he gets his karma once he's ostracized for lying about his sister being dead.

"I'm glad you're happy though. I thought it wouldn't happen because the last girl you dated is dead and you two never solved things before her death, but I can see he's bringing out the best in you, and that's all that matters."

Grover laughs. "I love you too, Barrett."

"And now it's weird."

* * *

Grover finally gets a job working as an administrative assistant at the middle of the summer. It's a menial job but the benefits and paychecks are always worth it. Barrett is glad because that means he isn't the sole breadwinner, as he claims.

Grover's relationship with Zane turns sexual, which makes things weird again between him and Barrett, especially after walking in on a very compromising position on top of the kitchen counter. Barrett didn't use the counter for weeks, even after bleaching it. When they mention it to their friends, everyone laughs at Barrett, who doesn't like being laughed at.

He frowns. "Next time, put a sock on the door! I'll stay with Zoe if that means never seeing Zane eat your ass again."

"Noted," Grover replies, his face red and still laughing at the memory.

Just when the fall semester starts, Zoe and Barrett break up. It changes the dynamic between the group, but not too much. Zoe and Barrett are still on speaking terms, but they don't reveal why they broke up to anyone. Grover expected Barrett to be a huge mess, but he shrugs and focuses on his studies. He spent so long talking about how he's in love with Zoe. It was no secret either.

But, Grover prods on...and Barrett has no choice but to reveal why they broke up.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

Barrett nods. "Yeah. It was an amicable breakup."

"But...she made you happy. You two looked like you were going to get married and pop out kids."

"You're an idiot," Barrett replies, laughing. "No, we just...had different tastes, as we come to realize."

"Zoe's a lesbian?" Grover asks.

Barrett sighs. "No. She isn't the gay one."

Grover blinks a couple times, slowly realizing what Barrett just said. "Barrett? Is there something you need to tell me?"

"You're not an idiot, Grover."

A beat. "When did you realize you were gay?"

Barrett scratches the back of his neck and stares at Grover intensely. "When I realized the reason why I hate you and Zane together is because I'm in love with you."

Grover stares at his best friend, registering everything that just happened. Not only did Barrett come out to him, he just admitted that he's in love with Grover...and Grover expected it to be a lot more weirder now that he's with Zane and they're happy being a couple. Yet, it's not. Why isn't it weird? "I…"

"Listen...I know you're in love with Zane so I'm not going to break you two up like I did Zoe and LaShawn. I wanted to be honest with you because above all, you're my best friend and I love you. If things get weird, they get weird, but we've overcome our weird and awkward moments."

Grover sighs, tears welling up in his eyes. "I don't...I can't even...why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"You think I wanted to say something after seeing you so happy being with Zane? Grove, you haven't been happy in a year before you two started dating and honestly? It was the one thing I ever wanted, even if I couldn't have you—" Barrett stops himself, also starting to cry. "I'm sorry it took this long, I really am…"

"Fuck," Grover coughs, reaching over to wipe Barrett's tears with his thumbs. Barrett grabs his hands and stops him momentarily, and they stare at each other for a few seconds. Grover steps closer and leans his forehead against Barrett's. Both of them are still crying freely, their sobs silent but noticeable.

They practically cry themselves to sleep that night.

* * *

Ollie returns, but before he could get a word in, Grover punches him. Anka lets him mess Ollie up for a few minutes until she's pulling Grover off her twin brother. "Stay the hell away from me, Oliver," Anka sneers.

"Anka, I'm sorry—"

"Shut the fuck up," Grover spits. "You weren't sorry when you lied about my friends being dead, costing the lives of several people, including my ex-girlfriend. You can go to hell."

"Anka…" Ollie stammers.

Anka narrows her eyes. "You heard the man. Go to hell."

Ollie scatters away, and that's the last time they see him.

His friendship with Barrett is strained thanks to the revelation and the weirdly intimate moment they shared right after Barrett's confession. They still don't talk, to the point where Grover is practically living at Zane's. Sadly, everyone notices.

"Are you ok?" Anka questions.

Grover nods, not caring that it's a bold faced lie. "Needed that to take my frustrations out on someone."

"You and Barry still not talking? I thought you two would've solved whatever the fuck is going on between you two."

"Yeah, well, Barrett's in love with me and I don't know how to feel about that, so instead of talking, we're ignoring it."

"Ah, like little pussies," Anka quips.

Grover glares at his best friend. "What?"

"Grover Jones, you are the biggest wuss I've ever met. I told you it will always be you and Barry from the very beginning and now you're hiding your feelings either because you don't want to break Zane's heart or you're too scared to admit that you want something more between you and your best friend. Pretty sure it¡s both but I said them separately to see which one it is."

"I forgot that you were a former bitch," Grover groans.

"I still am. I just hold back because I love you idiots, but there's so much I can take before I go back to Queen Bee Anka."

"What should I do?" He asks genuinely.

"Don't ask me, dumbass. Ask yourself. What do you want? Do you want to keep dating Zane or do you want to date your best friend, who knows you inside and out? And I don't mean it in that way, just in case."

Grover finds himself knocking on Zane's door the next minute, hoping this would go well. Zane opens the door, kissing him shortly and letting him in. "Can we talk?"

"About what?"

Grover scratches his nape, wondering if this is such a good idea or not. He thought for a while and it's the reason why he's here, but he didn't want to hurt anyone, especially not his first boyfriend since Violet died. "I'm sorry, Zane, I don't think I can do this anymore."

Zane sheds a tear. "It's Barrett, isn't it?" Grover nods. Zane inhales shakily, and touches Grover's cheek. "You know I care about you, no matter if you love someone else or not. I'm actually glad you were honest with me about this instead of lying."

Grover pulls him in for a last kiss, and a hug.

* * *

Right when Grover returns home after breaking up with Zane, he finds the home silent, weirdly silent. "Barrett? You home?" He walks around the home, finding nothing and coming short. He looks inside the bathroom, the bedrooms, everywhere. "He was just here," Grover says to himself.

Then, the door opens. "Hey, can you help me with these groceries?"

Grover snaps his head over to Barrett, struggling with bags of groceries. He acts quickly and grabs most of the bags from the floor. They silently put the groceries away and say even less when Barrett washes the stray dishes in the sink.

When Barrett loads the dishes in the dishwasher, he starts his trek away from Grover when Grover pulls him back. "Barry, can we talk?"

"Now you want to talk?" Barrett hisses. "After I pour my heart to you, you decide to avoid me the entire time and pretend I don't exist, and yet you want to speak to me?"

"I'm sorry, I was just...I was trying to register the thought of my best friend for three years remotely interested in me. You had Zoe, who made you happy….and—"

"Zoe and I were both confused little kids who were only using each other to compensate for not having what we wanted. She wanted LaShawn back, I wanted you. Our relationship was far from perfect." Barrett snatches his arm from Grover's grip, which hurts him. "But you don't want me. You can have your Prince Charming, that's fine with me."

"God damn it," Grover growls. "Zane and I broke up hours ago." There's silence, and it gets Barrett's full attention. "We knew we were just compensating for losing Violet and being lonely when everyone else were getting together. We both loved her, and we love each other, but it wasn't really working out. He isn't the right one for me."

"Then who is? Violet?" Barrett spits out. "You want to dig her up from the grave and save her or something?"

Grover growls again. Instead of replying, he just grabs Barrett close to him and doesn't miss a beat closing the gap between them. It feels right.

Barrett pulls away and stares at Grover. "Can you use your words next time?"

"No." Grover kisses him again, and they don't say anything else.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: I lied this show cancelled y'all


End file.
